I See It Now
by arlaj
Summary: Gemini Part 4. Voyager has made it home and at a welcome home party, Kathryn sees Mark for the first time. The song quoted here is "I See It Now" written by Paul Nelson and sung by Tracy Lawrence


I See It Now

 _It's good to see your face again, it's been a while_

 _How am I doing? Well I get by somehow_

 _You sure look good since your new love came into your life_

 _You know I didn't see that fire in you he's found_

 _Oh, but I can see it now_

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time he arrived. Mark paused in the doorway and silently debated whether or not he should turn around and leave. He wasn't exactly sure why he had come, he only knew that he had to see her for his own peace of mind.

The ballroom at Starfleet Headquarters was filled with Admirals and Captains and other Starfleet brass who were there to welcome home the Voyager crew after eight years lost in the Delta Quadrant.

Mark moved through the sea of people, searching. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the person he sought. Then he saw Kathryn standing across the room amid a small group of friends. His breath caught in his throat. How could he have forgotten just how beautiful she was? And yet, she seemed more beautiful now than she had when he had last seen her, eight years before.

* * *

Kathryn had cut her hair and was clothed in a strapless, emerald green evening gown that showed off her slender figure. She turned slightly and Mark saw the tattoo that was prominently displayed on her left shoulder. He also noticed that it was the twin to the one that the man who stood next to her had stenciled on his left temple.

The young half-Klingon female that stood with them broke away from the group and moved to the podium. "Your attention please."

Everyone quieted and turned to face her. "This is a special day for those of us on Voyager, for not only has Captain Janeway made good on her promise to get us home." B'Elanna smiled. "But today is also the Captain and Commander's anniversary."

The Voyager crew broke out into clapping and whistling. "We all took a vote and it was unanimous, that the first dance of the evening should be theirs."

Kathryn turned to face B'Elanna with her hands on her hips. It was her 'I'm-the-Captain-so-don't-mess-with-me' stance.

"I'll get you for this B'Ela." Chakotay said with a smile.

"No Chakotay, I think I got you first." B'Elanna chuckled.

Chakotay tossed the young woman a grin and then turned to Kathryn and held out his hand.

"Kat." he said softly. She smiled at him and slipped her hand into hers. He led her to the center of the dance floor and as the soft strains of an old love song began, he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance.

* * *

Mark stood quietly and watched the couple together. Kathryn smiled up into Chakotay's dark eyes. He softly whispered something and she laughed. Mark watched as her hand reached up to tenderly trace the intricate lines of his tattoo. Chakotay pulled her closer and she settled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

 _Oh, I never saw that look in your eyes_

 _And I never had you hold me that tight_

 _And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground_

 _Oh, but I see it now._

 _Holding him you've never looked more beautiful_

 _Letting go has been so hard on me_

 _And sitting here, it's clear to see what he means to you_

 _The way you look at him it ain't no mystery_

 _He's all I couldn't be_

* * *

The dance finished and mid the clapping of the guests the couple moved off the dance floor.

Chakotay looked down into his wife's blue eyes. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said and moved away. Kathryn watched him go and then turned to watch the crowd as she did she caught sight of a familiar face. The color drained momentarily from her face.

"Mark?" she said quietly and moved towards him.

"Hello Kathryn," he said softly and gave her a tender hug. "It's good to see you."

"And you. I'm so glad you could make it." she smiled and as she brushed a hand through her hair Mark caught a glimpse of the gold filigree wedding band that graced her left hand.

"Is your wife with you?"

"No. She stayed home. Natalie's not feeling too well these days. She's expecting our first child."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Kat." Kathryn turned and Mark watched the way her face lit up as Chakotay approached.

"Here's your wine," he said and held out the glass. She took it and then slipped her arm around his waist and drew him forward.

"Chakotay, I want you to meet someone. This is Mark, Mark, my husband Chakotay."

Chakotay smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Mark replied and shook his hand.

"Well, I'll let you two get reacquainted." Chakotay turned to look down at Kathryn. "I'm going to call your mother and see how the children are doing."

"Okay." Kathryn smiled. Chakotay leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Kathryn watched her husband disappear through the crowd and then turned back to Mark.

"So," he smiled "How many children do you have?"

"Three." Janeway smiled proudly. "Twin girls, Naelani and Leiryn. They're three and a son Kolopak. He's four months old."

"It sounds like you have your hands full."

"Yes." Kathryn chuckled. "Captaining a starship through the Delta Quadrant was a breeze compared to chasing after my brood."

Mark smiled and then said softly. "Are you happy Kath?"

"Yes, I am. Very happy."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"And you, Mark, are you happy?"

"I am now." he smiled. "I did try to wait for you, Kath" he added softly. "I really did. I didn't want to give up the hope that one day you would come back. But one year stretched into two and two to three and with every passing year it became harder and harder to maintain the hope."

"I know," Kathryn replied, tears in her eyes.

"Then I met Natalie and she changed everything. Suddenly everything was alright again and I was able to go on. I always hoped that wherever you were that you would find a way to go on and be happy."

"I did but it wasn't easy. I fought so hard against it. It was so hard at first being so far away from home. Half of my crew was gone, the other half of the crew I didn't trust. But through it all Chakotay was there. He helped meld our two crews together. He stood by me and backed me up. He fought beside me and sometimes against me." she smiled "He was with me through it all and I could never have made it home without him. But I want you to know that it was a very long time before I gave up on seeing you again."

"I know Kath but don't feel guilty for having gone on with your life. I suppose we were never really meant to be together. I see you now, how happy you are. I see the way you look at Chakotay and he at you. It made me realize that he is everything I wasn't and couldn't be for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Kath," Mark said quietly and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever be sorry for falling in love again. What we had was good and wonderful but I think that we both can say that what we have now, and who we have it with is more than anything we ever had together."

"Yes." Kathryn nodded softly as tears misted her eyes. "Chakotay is the other half of my soul," she admitted softly.

"As Natalie is mine," Mark said quietly. "Well," he continued. "I'd better go. I told Natalie that I wouldn't be too long. I just wanted to see you and to say welcome home."

"Thank you."

"Take care Kath," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "And be happy." he finished.

"And you," Kathryn added and watched as he flashed her a smile and a nod before disappearing through the crowd.

Kathryn sighed and then turned her back to the door and surveyed the crowd. She took a sip of her wine.

* * *

Moments later she turned around again when she heard her husband's voice close to her ear.

"So how did your visit go?"

"Fine." she smiled up at him. "It was good to see Mark again. I'm glad that he's found peace at last."

"And you, Kat, have you found peace? Do you have any regrets?" he asked quietly.

Kathryn stepped close to him and pressed a hand to his cheek. "No.," she said softly. "I have never and will never regret the choices I made. You have given me so much Chakotay. You gave me three beautiful, incredible children. There was a time in my life when I thought I would never have children, thought that I never wanted them although deep in my heart of hearts I dreamed of and for them. You made that dream a reality. You've given me your strength and your support and you have also given me your love. That's all I will ever need. Even if we hadn't made it home I would still be content."

"Good." he smiled "I feel the same," he added and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek.

"So, are the children alright?" Kathryn asked.

"They're fine. Kolopak went to sleep just after we left. Lani and Ryn helped your mother bake some caramel brownies. Apparently, they got into a flour fight." Chakotay grinned.

"They what?" Kathryn smiled.

"Had a flour fight. Your mother said that there was flour everywhere."

"I knew my mother would be a bad influence on the girls." Kathryn smiled "She used to do that with my sister and I. Next to the times I spent with my father, making brownies with mom and our flour wars were the happiest times of my childhood."

Chakotay leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Gretchen told me not to worry about the children and made me promise not to bring you home until tomorrow. So how about we ditch this party, find ourselves a hotel room and celebrate our anniversary properly." He smiled down into her eyes.

"That's the best idea you've had all day Commander," she said softly and trailed a finger across his lips.

Chakotay tenderly kissed her finger and then slipping his arm around her waist led her from the ballroom.

* * *

 _Oh I never saw that look in your eyes_

 _And I never had you hold me that tight_

 _And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground_

 _Oh, but I see it now_

 _And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground_

 _Oh, but I see it now._


End file.
